


your misery just wanted company

by justanotherunluckysoul



Category: J.J. Sneed (2019)
Genre: Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Medical Procedures, Pain, Restraints, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherunluckysoul/pseuds/justanotherunluckysoul
Summary: In the aftermath of the failed robbery, Maddie tries to put a wounded JJ back together. A quick, whumpy oneshot, because they completely skipped over this opportunity in the episode.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	your misery just wanted company

**Author's Note:**

> I blame too much time spent browsing a certain Tumblr account for this one lol But hopefully other whump-lovers will get some enjoyment out of it!
> 
> Fic title is from Beth Crowley’s “Saviour,” which made me think of the relationship between JJ and Maddie from the moment I first heard it.

**Rating:** MA-15+   
**Characters:** JJ Sneed, Maddie Hawkins  
**Word count:** 409  
**Summary:** In the aftermath of the failed robbery, Maddie tries to put a wounded JJ back together. A quick, whumpy oneshot, because they completely skipped over this opportunity in the episode.  
**Disclaimer:** None of these characters are mine.

**your misery just wanted company**

"JJ. _Please_ , JJ."

She's begging now and he knows what she's asking of him but he can't, he just _can't_ , not with the fire consuming him, his mind shattering to pieces just from the pressure she’s trying to hold on his side. His body keeps squirming away from her against his will, pushing her hands away, and he’s nearly fallen off the bed twice already and it hasn’t even started yet. He's had enough whiskey already to make the world go fuzzy around the edges but it's not enough. It'll never be enough. He's going to come apart, he can't handle this.

"Maddie," he says, and his voice is wrecked from screaming, "Maddie. Tie me down."

"Are you sure?"

God, she's so good to him, fingers light against his face, eyes full of tears and somehow still strong. Still strong for him.

"Yes," he whispers.

She ties him down tight, tight enough that the rope tugs hard against his skin even while he's lying still, tight enough he can't roll away anymore when Maddie starts her ministrations again. His heart is trying to beat right out of his chest and _Jesus Christ,_ the pain alone is going to kill him. The bullet is settled deep in his gut and Maddie has to dig for it, the pain a roaring inferno that makes his mind go white, but he can't slip over that edge. He turns his face away, straining helplessly against the ropes, sobbing in agony, barely able to breathe, desperate for relief. He hears himself saying aloud _please please please_. But his body shows him no mercy, the pain both _too much_ and _not enough_ to let him fall into the dark. Then Maddie's dragging a cold cloth over his brow and his every muscle is trembling, teeth rattling with the force of it. His body feels hollowed out, his very soul ripped from it, leaving him completely wrung of all strength.

"Come back, JJ," Maddie murmurs, "Come back to me."

The restraints are gone but he can't move. He can’t speak. She takes his face in her hands, warm hands, pulling him back from the edge.

"It’s alright," she says, "Just breathe. I have you."

Soothing. Calming. Slowly he comes back into himself. The pain withdraws, settles down to a red-hot poker in his side.

"Maddie."

His voice is completely gone now, her name barely a breath on his lips. But she hears him.

“I’m here, JJ.”

**END**


End file.
